harrypotterfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Liste von Titeln von Harry Potter-Büchern in anderen Sprachen
Diese Seite ist Teil der Harry Potter in Übersetzung-Serie - eine Liste von Harry Potter-Buchtiteln in Sprachen in anderen Sprachen einschließlich der originalen englischen Sprache. Wenn Du Titel hinzufügst oder bearbeitest, setze bitte auch eine Transliteration des Titels in deutsch dazu sowie die Bedeutung, wenn er abweicht. ''Harry Potter und der Stein der Weisen *Afrikaans: ''Harry Potter en die Towenaar se Steen **Übersetzung: Harry Potter und der Stein des Zauberers *Albanisch: Harry Potter dhe guri filozofal ' *Arabisch: هاري بوتر وحجرالفيلسوف **Arabische Romanisierung: Hari Butor (oder Hari Poter) wa-ḥajar al-faylasuf *Asturisch: Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal *Baskisch: Harry Potter eta Sorgin Harria *Bulgarisch: Хари Потър и философският камък **Transliteration: Hari Potər i filosofskijat kamək *Katalanisch: Harry Potter i la Pedra Filosofal *Chinesisch **Vereinfacht: 哈利·波特与魔法石 (hauptsächlich China-Ausgabe) ***Pinyin: Hālì Bōtè yǔ mófǎ shí (Harry Potter and the Magic Stone) **Traditional: 哈利波特─神秘的魔法石 (Taiwan edition) ***Pinyin: Hālì Bōtè : Shénmì de mófǎ shí (Harry Potter - Der Mysteriöse Magische Stein) *Dänisch: Harry Potter og De Vises Sten (Harry Potter und der Stein der Weisen) *Englisch (U. K.): Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone *Englisch (U. S.): Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone *Esperanto: Hari Poter kaj la Ŝtono de la Saĝuloj **Übersetzung: Harry Potter und der Stein der Weisen Männer *Estonisch: Harry Potter ja tarkade kivi *Färöisch: Harry Potter og vitramannasteinurin *Finnisch: Harry Potter ja viisasten kivi *Französisch: Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers **Übersetzung: Harry Potter auf der Schule der Zauberer *Frisisch (Westfrisiesch): Harry Potter en de stien fan 'e wizen **Übersetzung: Harry Potter und der Stein der Weisen *Galizisch: ''Harry Potter e a Pedra Filosofal *Georgisch: ჰარი პოტერი და ფილოსოფიური ქვა **Transliteration: Hari P'ot'eri da pilosopiuri kva *Griechische Sprache **Alt: Ἄρειος Ποτὴρ καὶ ἡ τοῦ φιλοσόφου λίθος ***Transliteration: ***Übersetzung: Harry Potter und der Stein des Philosophen **Neu: Ο Χάρι Πότερ και η Φιλοσοφική Λίθος ***Transliteration: O Khári Póter kai i philosophikí líthos *Grönländisch: Harry Potter ujarallu inuunartoq *Hebräisch: הארי פוטר ואבן החכמים **Transliteration: Harry Potter vəʾÉven haḤaḫamim *Hindi: हैरी पॉटर और पारस पत्थर **Transliteration: hHirī Pŏţar aur Pāras Patthar ("Harry Potter und der Philosophenstein") *Isländisch: Harry Potter og viskusteinninn *Indonesisch: Harry Potter dan Batu Bertuah *Irisch: Harry Potter agus an Órchloch *Italienisch: Harry Potter e la Pietra Filosofale *Japanisch: ハリー・ポッターと賢者の石 (Harry Potter und der Stein des Weisen) **Hepburn-Transliteration: Harī Pottā to kenja no ishi *Koreanisch: 해리 포터와 마법사의 돌 (Harry Potter und der Stein des Magiers) **Überarbeitete Romanisierung: Haeri Poteowa mabeopsaui dol *Kroatisch: Harry Potter i kamen mudraca *Latein: Harrius Potter et Philosophi Lapis *Lettisch: Harijs Poters un filozofu akmens *Litauisch: Haris Poteris ir Išminties akmuo *Mazedonisch: Хари Потер и каменот на мудроста **Transliteration: Hari Poter i kamenot na mudrosta *Malaiisch: Harry Potter dengan Batu yang Berhikmat *Marathisch: हैरी पॉटर आणि तत्वचिंतकाचा पाशाण (Harry Potter ani tatvachintakacha Pashan) *Mongolisch: Харри Поттер ба Шидэт Чулуу *Niederdeutsch: Harry Potter un de Wunnersteen *Niederländisch: Harry Potter en de Steen der Wijzen [[Datei:Harry Potter en de Steen der Wijzen Uitgeverij De Harmonie 2001-Ausgabe.jpg|thumb|right|Das Cover von Harry Potter en de Steen der Wijzen - die niederländische Übersetzung des ersten Buchs, gemeinsam veröffentlicht von De Harmonie und Standaard.]] **Übersetzung: Harry Potter und der Stein der Weisen Männer *Norwegisch: Harry Potter og De vises stein *Persisch: هری پاتر-سنگ جادو (Harry Potter va sang-e jadu) *Polnisch: Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (ausgesprochen: ˈkãmʲjɛ̇̃ɲ ˌfʲilɔzɔˈfʲiʧ̑nɨ) *Portugiesisch: Harry Potter e a Pedra Filosofal *Rumänisch: Harry Potter şi Piatra Filozofală *Russisch: Гарри Поттер и философский камень (Harry Potter und der philosophische Stein) **Lateinisches Alphabet: Garri Potter i filosofskij kamjen' '' *Schottisch-Gälisch: ''Harry Potter agus Clach an Fheallsanaich *Schwedisch: Harry Potter och De Vises Sten *Serbisch **Kyrillisches Alphabet: Хари Потер и камен мудрости **Lateinisches Alphabet: Hari Poter i kamen mudrosti *Slowakisch: Harry Potter a kameň mudrcov *Slowenisch: Harry Potter in kamen modrosti *Spanisch: Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal *Tagalog: Harry Potter At Ang Pilospong Bato *Thailländisch: แฮร์รี่ พอตเตอร์ กับศิลาอาถรรพ์ *Tschechisch: Harry Potter a Kámen mudrců *Türkisch: Harry Potter ve Felsefe Taşı *Ukrainisch: Гаррі Поттер та філософський камінь **Lateinisches Alphabet: Harri Potter ta filosofs'kyj kamin' *Ungarisch: Harry Potter és a bölcsek köve *Urdu: ھاری پوٹر اور پارس پتھر *Vietnamesisch: Harry Potter và hòn đá phù thủy *Walisisch: Harri Potter a Maen yr Athronydd ''Harry Potter und die Kammer des Schreckens *Afrikaans: ''Harry Potter en die Kamer van Geheimenisse *Albanisch: Harry Potter dhe dhoma e të fshehtave *Arabisch: هاري بوتر وحجرة الأسرار *Baskisch: Harry Potter eta sekretuen ganbera *Bulgarisch: Хари Потър и стаята на тайните **Transliteration: Hari Potər i stajata na tajnite *Katalanisch: Harry Potter i la Cambra Secreta *Chinessich **Vereinfacht: 哈利·波特与密室 ***Pinyin: Hālì Bōtè yǔ mìshì (Harry Potter und der Geheime Raum) **Traditionell: 哈利波特 消失的密室 ***Pinyin: Hālì Pōtè : Xiāoshì de mìshì (Harry Potter - Der Verschwindende Geheime Raum) *Dänisch: Harry Potter og Hemmelighedernes Kammer *Englisch: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets *Estonisch: Harry Potter ja Saladuste Kamber *Färöisch: Harry Potter og kamarið við loynidómum *Finnisch: Harry Potter ja salaisuuksien kammio *Französisch: Harry Potter et la Chambre des Secrets *Galizisch: Harry Potter ea Cámara dos Segredos *Georgisch: ჰარი პოტერი და სადუმლო ოთახი **Transliteration: Hari P'ot'eri da Sadumlo Otakhi *Neu-Griechisch: Ο Χάρι Πότερ και η Κάμαρα με τα Μυστικά **Transliteration: O Khári Póter kai i kámara me ta mystiká **Übersetzung: Harry Potter und die Kammer mit den Geheimnissen *Hebräisch: הארי פוטר וחדר הסודות **Transliteration: Harry Potter vəḤadar haSodot *Hindi: हैरी पॉटर और रहस्यमयी तहख़ाना **Transliteration: Hairī Pŏţar aur Rahasyamayī Tahakh.ānā *Isländisch: Harry Potter og leyniklefinn *Indonesisch: Harry Potter dan Kamar Rahasia *Irisch: Harry Potter agus an Seomra Rúnda *Italienisch: Harry Potter e la Camera dei Segreti *Japanisch: ハリー・ポッターと秘密の部屋 (Harry Potter und der Geheime Raum) **Hepburn-Transliteration: Harī Pottā to himitsu no heya *Koreanisch: 해리 포터와 비밀의 방 **Überarbeitete Romanisierung: Haeri Poteowa bimirui bang *Kroatisch: Harry Potter i odaja tajni *Lettisch: Harijs Poters un noslēpumu kambaris *Litauisch: Haris Poteris ir Paslapčių kambarys *Mazedonisch: Hari Poter i odajata na tajnite *Malaiisch: Harry Potter dan Bilik Rahsia *Marathisch: [http://kharedi.maayboli.com/shop/Harry-Potter-Aani-Rahasyamay-Talaghar.html Harry Potter Aani Rahasyamay Talaghar: हॅरी पॉटर आणि रहस्यमय तळघर] *Mongolisch: Харри Поттер ба Нууц Өрөө *Niederdeutsch: Harry Potter un de Grulig Kamer *Niederländisch: Harry Potter en de Geheime Kamer *''Übersetzung: Harry Potter und die Geheime Kammer'' (niederländische Grammatik) *Norwegisch: Harry Potter og Mysteriekammeret *Persisch: هری پاتر و نالار اسرار (Harry Potter va taalaareh asraar) *Polnisch: Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (ausgesprochen: kɔ̃mˈnata ta'jɛ̃mʲɲiʦ̑) *Portugiesisch: **Portugal: Harry Potter e a Câmara dos Segredos **Brasilien: Harry Potter e a Câmara Secreta (Harry Potter und die Geheime Kammer) *Rumänisch: Harry Potter şi Camera Secretelor *Russisch: Гарри Поттер и тайная комната (Harry Potter und der Geheime Raum) **Transliteration: Garri Pottjer i tajnaja komnata *Schwedisch: Harry Potter och Hemligheternas Kammare *Serbisch: **Kyrillisches Alphabet: Хари Потер и дворана тајни **Lateinisches Alphabet: Hari Poter i dvorana tajni *Slowakisch: Harry Potter a tajomná komnata *Slowenisch: Harry Potter in dvorana skrivnosti *Spanisch: Harry Potter y la Cámara Secreta ("Harry Potter und die Geheime Kammer") *Tagalog: Harry Potter at ang Baul ng Lihim *Thailändisch: แฮร์รี่ พอตเตอร์ กับห้องแห่งความลับ *Tschechisch: Harry Potter a Tajemná komnata *Türkisch: Harry Potter ve Sırlar Odası *Ukrainiisch: Гаррі Поттер та таємна кімната **Transliteration: Harri Potter ta tajemna kimnata *Ungarisch: Harry Potter és a Titkok Kamrája *Urdu: ھاری پوٹر اور پارس پتھر (Harry Potter aur paras phater) *Vietnamesisch: Harry Potter và phòng chứa bí mật ''Harry Potter und der Gefangene von Askaban *Afrikaans: ''Harry Potter en die Gevangene van Azkaban *''Übersetzung: dasselbe wie in der Originalsprache englisch'' *Albanisch: Harry Potter dhe i Burgosuri i Azkabanit *Arabisch: هاري بوتر وسجين أزكابان *Baskisch: Harry Potter eta Azkabango presoa *Bulgarisch: Хари Потър и затворникът от Азкабан **Transliteration: Hari Potər i zatvornikət ot Azkaban *Chinesisch **Vereinfacht: 哈利·波特与阿兹卡班的囚徒 ***Pinyin: Hālì Bōtè yǔ Āzīkǎbān de qiútú (Harry Potter und der Gefangene von Askaban) **Traditionell: 哈利波特阿茲卡班的逃犯 '' ***Pinyin: ''Hālì Pōtè : Āzīkǎbān de táofàn (Harry Potter und die Flucht von Askaban) *Dänisch: Harry Potter og Fangen fra Azkaban *Englisch: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban *Estonisch: Harry Potter ja Azkabani vang *Färöisch: Harry Potter og fangin úr Azkaban *Filipino: Si Harry Potter at ang Bilanggo ng Azkaban *Finnisch: Harry Potter ja Azkabanin vanki *Französisch: Harry Potter et le prisonnier d'Azkaban *Galizisch: Harry Potter e o Prisioneiro de Azkaban *Neu-Griechisch: Ο Χάρι Πότερ και ο Αιχμάλωτος του Αζκαμπάν **Transliteration: O Khári Póter kai o Aikhmálotos tu Azkabán *Hebräisch: הארי פוטר והאסיר מאזקבאן **Transliteration: Harry Potter vəhaʾAsir meʾAzqaban *Hindi: हैरी पॉटर और अज़्काबान का क़ैदी **Transliteration: Hairī Pŏţar aur Azkābān kā Qaidī *Isländisch: Harry Potter og fanginn frá Azkaban *Indonesisch: Harry Potter dan Tawanan Azkaban *Italienisch: Harry Potter e il Prigioniero di Azkaban *Japanisch: ハリー・ポッターとアズカバンの囚人 **Hepburn-Transliteration: Harī Pottā to Azukaban no shūjin *Katalanisch: Harry Potter i el Pres d'Azkaban *Koreanisch: 해리 포터와 아즈카반의 죄수 **Überarbeitete Romanisierung: Haeri Poteowa Ajeukabanui joesu *Kroatisch: Harry Potter i zatočenik Azkabana *Lettisch: Harijs Poters un Azkabanas gūsteknis *Litauisch: Haris Poteris ir Azkabano kalinys *Mazedonisch: Хари Потер и затвореникот од Азкабан **Transliteration: Hari Poter i zatvorenikot od Azkaban *Malaiisch: Harry Potter dengan Banduan Azkaban *Marathi: [http://kharedi.maayboli.com/shop/Harry-Potter-Aani-Azkabanacha-Kaidi.html Harry Potter Aani Azkabanacha Kaidi: हॅरी पॉटर आणि अझ्कबानचा कैदी] *Mongolisch: Харри Поттер ба Азкабаны хоригдол *Niederländisch: Harry Potter en de Gevangene van Azkaban *''Übersetzung: dasselbe wie in der Originalsprache englisch'' *Norwegisch: Harry Potter og Fangen fra Azkaban *Persisch: هری ‍اتر و زندانی آزکابان (Harry Potter va zendaaniyeh Aazkaabaan) *Polnisch: Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (ausgesprochen: ˈvʲjɛ̃w̃ʑɛ̇̃ɲ aska'banu) *Portugiesisch: Harry Potter e o Prisioneiro de Azkaban *Rumänisch: **Titel des Buches - 1. Ausgabe: Harry Potter — Prizonier la Azkaban ***Übersetzung: Harry Potter, Gefangener in Askaban (sic!) **Titel des Films und der 2. Ausgabe des Buches: Harry Potter şi prizonierul din Azkaban *Russisch: Гарри Поттер и узник Азкабана **Transliteration: Garri Pottjer i uznik Azkabana *Schwedisch: Harry Potter och Fången från Azkaban *Serbisch **Kyrillisches Alphabet: Хари Потер и затворник Азкабана **Lateinisches Alphabet: Hari Poter i zatvorenik iz Askabana *Slowakisch: Harry Potter a väzeň z Azkabanu *Slowenisch: Harry Potter in jetnik iz Azkabana *Spanisch: Harry Potter y el Prisionero de Azkaban *Thailändisch: แฮร์รี่ พอตเตอร์ กับนักโทษแห่งอัซคาบัน *Türkisch: Harry Potter ve Azkaban Tutsağı *Tschechisch: Harry Potter a vězeň z Azkabanu *Ukrainisch: Гаррі Поттер та в'язень Азкабану **Transliteration: Harri Potter ta v'jazen' Azkabanu *Ungarisch: Harry Potter és az azkabani fogoly *Vietnamesisch: Harry Potter và tên tù nhân ngục Azkaban ''Harry Potter und der Feuerkelch *Afrikaans: ''Harry Potter en die Beker vol Vuur *Albanisch: Harry Potter dhe Kupa e Zjarrit *Arabisch: هاري بوتر وكأس النار *Transliteration: Harri Butir waKas a(l)Nar *Baskisch: Harry Potter eta suaren kopa *Bulgarisch: Хари Потър и Огненият бокал **Transliteration: Hari Potər i ognenijat bokal *Chinesisch **Vereinfacht: 哈利·波特与火焰杯 ***Pinyin: Hālì Bōtè yǔ Huǒyàn-bēi (Harry Potter und der Kelch des Feuers) **Traditionell: 哈利波特 火盃的考驗 ***Pinyin: Halì Potè: Huǒbei de kǎoyàn (Harry Potter - Der Test des Kelches des Feuers) *Dänisch: Harry Potter og Flammernes Pokal *Englisch: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire *Estonisch: Harry Potter ja tulepeeker *Färöisch: Harry Potter og eldbikarið *Finnisch: Harry Potter ja liekehtivä pikari *Französisch: Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu (dasselbe wie in der Originalsprache englisch) *Galizisch: Harry Potter e o Cáliz de Lume *Neu-Griechisch: Ο Χάρι Πότερ και το Κύπελλο της Φωτιάς (Harry Potter und Feuerschüssel) **Transliteration: O Khári Póter kai to kípello tis photiás *Hebräisch: הארי פוטר וגביע האש **Transliteration: Harry Potter vəGavíaʿ haʾEš *Hindi: हैरी पॉटर और आग का प्याला (Hairī Pŏţar aur Āg kā Pyālā, Harry Potter und der Feuerkelch) *Isländisch: Harry Potter og eldbikarinn *Indonesisch: Harry Potter dan Piala Api *Italienisch: Harry Potter e il Calice di Fuoco *Japanisch: ハリー・ポッターと炎のゴブレット (Harry Potter und der Flammenkelch) **Hepburn-Transliteration: Harī Pottā to honō no goburetto *Koreanisch: 해리 포터와 불의 잔 **Überarbeitete Romanisierung: Haeri Poteowa burui jan *Kroatisch: Harry Potter i plameni pehar *Lettisch: Harijs Poters un uguns biķeris *Litauisch: Haris Poteris ir Ugnies taure *Mazedonisch: Hari Poter i plameniot pehar *Malaiisch: Harry Potter dan Piala Berapi *Marathi: [http:// Harry Potter Aani Agnichashak: हॅरी पॉटर आणि अग्निचषक] *Mongolisch: Харри Поттер ба Галт Хундага *Niederländisch: Harry Potter en de Vuurbeker (Harry Potter und der Feuerkelch) *Norwegisch: Harry Potter og Ildbegeret *Persisch: ''هری پاتر و جام آتش (Harry Potter va jaameh aatash *Polnisch: ''Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (pronounced: 'ʧ̑ara 'ɔɟɲa) *Portugiesisch: Harry Potter e o Cálice de Fogo *Rumänisch: Harry Potter şi Pocalul de Foc *Russisch: Гарри Поттер и кубок огня **Transliteration: Garri Potter i kubok ognia *Schwedisch: Harry Potter och Den Flammande Bägaren *Serbisch **Kyrillisches Alphabet: Хари Потер и ватрени пехар **Lateinisches Alphabet: Hari Poter i vatreni pehar *Slowakisch: Harry Potter a ohnivá čaša *Slowenisch: Harry Potter in ognjeni kelih *Spanisch: Harry Potter y el Cáliz de Fuego *Thailändisch: แฮร์รี่ พอตเตอร์ กับถ้วยอัคนี *Tschechisch: Harry Potter a ohnivý pohár *Türkisch: Harry Potter ve Ateş Kadehi *Ukrainisch: Гаррі Поттер і келих вогню **Transliteration: Harri Potter i kelyh vogniu *Ungarisch: Harry Potter és a Tűz Serlege *Vietnamesisch: Harry Potter và chiếc cốc lửa ''Harry Potter und der Orden des Phönix *Afrikaans: ''Harry Potter en die Orde van die Feniks *Albanisch: Harry Potter dhe Urdhëri i Feniksit *Arabisch: هاري بوتر وجماعة العنقاء *Baskisch: Harry Potter eta fenixaren ordena *Bulgarisch: Хари Потър и орденът на феникса **Transliteration: Hari Potər i ordenət na feniksa *Chinesisch **Vereinfacht: 哈利·波特与凤凰社 ***Pinyin: Hālì Bōtè yǔ Fènghuáng-shè (Harry Potter und die Gesellschaft des Phönix) **Traditionell: 哈利波特 鳳凰會的密令 ***Pinyin: Hālì Pōtè : Fènghuáng-huì de mìlìng (Harry Potter - Das Geheime Kommando der Gesellschaft des Phönix) *Dänisch: Harry Potter og Føniksordenen *Englisch: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix *Estonisch: Harry Potter ja Fööniksi Ordu *Färöisch: Harry Potter og Føniksfylkingin *Finnisch: Harry Potter ja feeniksin kilta *Französisch: Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix (dasselbe wie in der Originalsprache englisch) *Neu-Griechisch: Ο Χάρι Πότερ και το τάγμα του φοίνικα **Transliteration: O Khári Póter kai to tághma tu phoínika *Hebräisch: הארי פוטר ומסדר עוף החול **Transliteration: Harry Potter uMisdar ʿOf haḤol *Hindi: हैरी पॉटर और मायापंछी का समूह (Hairī Pŏţar aur Māyāpaṃchī kā Samūha, Harry Potter und der Orden des Illusionsvogels) *Isländisch: Harry Potter og Fönixreglan *Indonesisch: Harry Potter dan Orde Phoenix *Italienisch: Harry Potter e l'Ordine della Fenice *Japanisch: ハリー・ポッターと不死鳥の騎士団 (Harry Potter und die Reitergruppe des Unsterblichen Vogels) **Hepburn-Transliteration: Harī Pottā to fushichō no kishidan *Katalanisch: Harry Potter i l'Orde del Fènix *Koreanisch: 해리 포터와 불사조 기사단 **Überarbeitete Romanisierung: Haeri Poteowa bulsajo gisadan *Kroatisch: Harry Potter i Red feniksa *Lettisch: Harijs Poters un Fēniksa ordenis *Litauisch: Haris Poteris ir Fenikso brolija *Mazedonisch: Hari Poter i redot na feniksot *Malaiisch: Harry Potter dan Kumpulan Phoenix *Marathi: [http://kharedi.maayboli.com/shop/Harry-Potter-Aani-Phinix-Sena.html Harry Potter Aani Phinix Sena: हॅरी पॉटर आणि फिनिक्स सेना] *Niederländisch: Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks *Norwegisch: Harry Potter og Føniksordenen *Persisch: هری پاتر و دستور ققنوس *Polnisch: Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (ausgesprochen: ˈzakɔ̃n fɛ̃'ɲiksa) *Portugiesisch: **Portugal: Harry Potter e a Ordem da Fénix **Brasilien: Harry Potter e a Ordem da Fênix *Rumänisch: Harry Potter şi Ordinul Phoenix *Russisch: Гарри Поттер и орден феникса **Transliteration: Garri Pottjer i ordjen fjeniksa *Schwedisch: Harry Potter och Fenixorden *Serbisch **Kyrillisches Alphabet: Хари Потер и ред феникса **Lateinisches Alphabet: Hari Poter i red feniksa *Slowakisch: Harry Potter a fénixov rád *Slowenisch: Harry Potter in feniksov red *Spanisch: Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix *Thailändisch: แฮร์รี่ พอตเตอร์ กับภาคีนกฟีนิกซ์ *Tschechisch: **Offizielle Übersetzung: Harry Potter a fénixův řád **Unoffizielle (Fan) Online-Übersetzung: Harry Potter a Řád Fénixe *Türkisch: Harry Potter ve Zümrüdüanka Yoldaşlığı *Ukrainisch: Гаррі Поттер і орден фенікса **Transliteration: Harri Potter i orden feniksa *Ungarisch: Harry Potter és a Főnix Rendje *Vietnamesisch: Harry Potter và hội phượng hoàng ''Harry Potter und der Halbblutprinz *Afrikaans: ''Harry Potter en die Halfbloed-Prins rght|thumb|Spanisches Cover des 6. Buches *Albanisch: Harry Potter dhe Princi gjakpërzier *Arabisch: هاري بوتر والأمير الهجين *Bulgarisch: Хари Потър и Нечистокръвният принц (anstatt von нечистокръвният (Der Hybride, die Unreinblütigen), ein anderes Wort wurde in den Filmen benutzt: мътнородният (die Schlammblütigen) *Chinesisch **Vereinfacht: 哈利·波特与“混血王子” ***Pinyin: Hālì Bōtè yǔ hùnxuè wángzǐ (Harry Potter und der "Gemischblütige Prinz") **Traditionell: 哈利波特 混血王子的背叛 ***Pinyin: Hālì Pōtè: Hùnxuè wángzǐ de bèipàn (Harry Potter - Der Betrug durch den Gemischtblütigen Prinzen) *Dänisch: Harry Potter og Halvblodsprinsen *Englisch: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince *Estonisch: Harry Potter ja Segavereline Prints *Färöisch: Harry Potter og Hálvblóðsprinsurin *Finnisch: Harry Potter ja puoliverinen prinssi *Französisch: Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang-Mêlé *''Filipino: Si Harry Potter at ang Kalahating Dugong Prinsipe'' *''Galizisch: Harry Potter e o misterio do príncipe (Harry Potter und das Geheimnis des Prinzen)'' *Hebräisch: הארי פוטר והנסיך חצוי־הדם **Transliteration: Harry Potter VèHaNasich Ħatsui HaDam *Hindi: हैरी पॉटर और हाफ़-ब्लड प्रिंस (Hairī Pŏţar aur Hāf-Blaḍ Priṃs) *Isländisch: Harry Potter og blendingsprinsinn *Indonesisch: Harry Potter dan Pangeran Berdarah-Campuran ofrr Harry Potter dan Pangeran Setengah Darah *Italienisch: Harry Potter e il Principe Mezzosangue *Japanisch: ハリー・ポッターと謎のプリンス (Harry Potter und der Mysteriöse Prinz) **Hepburn-Transliteration: Harī Pottā to nazo no purinsu *Katalanisch: Harry Potter i el misteri del príncep (Harry Potter und das "Geheimnis des Prinzen") *Koreanisch: 해리 포터와 혼혈 왕자 (Harry Potter und der Gemischtrassige Prinz) **Überarbeitete Romanisierung: Haeri Poteowa honhyeol wangja *Kroatisch: Harry Potter i Princ miješane krvi *Lettisch: Harijs Poters un Jauktasiņu princis *Litauisch: Haris Poteris ir Netikras princas *Mazedonisch: Hari Poter i polukrvniot princ *Malaiisch: Harry Potter dengan Putera Berdarah Kacukan *Niederländisch: Harry Potter en de Halfbloed-Prins *Norwegisch: Harry Potter og Halvblodsprinsen *Polnisch: Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (ausgesprochen: ˈcɕɔ̃w̃ʒɛ puw'krfʲi) *Portugiesisch: **Portugal: Harry Potter e o Príncipe Misterioso (Harry Potter und der Mysteriöse Prinz) **Brasilien: Harry Potter e o Enigma do Príncipe (Harry Potter und das Rätsel des Prinzen) *Rumänisch: Harry Potter şi Prinţul Semipur *Russisch: Гарри Поттер и принц-полукровка **Transliteration: Garri Potter i prints-polukrovka *Schwedisch: Harry Potter och halvblodsprinsen *Serbisch **Kyrillisches Alphabet: Хари Потер и полукрвни принц **Lateinisches Alphabet: Hari Poter i polukrvni princ *Slowakisch: Harry Potter a polovičný princ *Slowenisch: Harry Potter in polkrvni princ(originale Übesetzung), Harry Potter in princ mešane krvi(neue Übersetzung) *Spanisch: Harry Potter y el Misterio del Príncipe (Harry Potter und das "Geheimnis des Prinzen") (Ursprünglich gab es ein Problem, da der Titel übersetzt wurde mit "Harry Potter y el Príncipe mestizo", da "mestizo" ein halbwegs beleidigendes Wort ist. Einige der konservativsten Fans in Lateinamerika und Mexiko zogen es vor, das sechste Buch book "Harry Potter y el Príncipe Media-Sangre" zu nennen, eine wörtliche Übersetzung von Halbblutprinz.) *Thailändisch: แฮร์รี่ พอตเตอร์ กับเจ้าชายเลือดผสม *Tschechisch: Harry Potter a princ dvojí krve *Türkisch: Harry Potter ve Melez Prens *Ukrainisch: Гаррі Поттер і Напівкровний Принц **Romanissierung: Harri Pott-er i Napeevkrovnyi Prynts *Ungarisch: Harry Potter és a Félvér Herceg *Vietnamesisch: Harry Potter và hoàng tử lai ''Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes *Afrikaans: ''Harry Potter en die Skatte van die Dood ''(Harry Potter und die Geschenke des Todes) *Arabisch: ''هاري بوتر ومقدسات الموت *Albanisch: Harry Potter dhe Dhurat e Vdekjes (Harry Potter und die Geschenke des Todes) *Baskisch: Harry Potter eta Herioaren Erlikiak *Bengalisch: হ্যারি পটার এন্ড দ্য ডেথলি হ্যালোজ *Bosnisch: Harry Potter i Sveti smrtnici *Bulgarisch: Хари Потър и даровете на смъртта (buchstäblich Geschenke des Todes) **Transliteration: Hari Potər i darovete na smyrtta *Chinesisch: 哈利·波特与死亡圣器 *Tschechisch: Harry Potter a relikvie smrti (Harry Potter und das Relikt des Todes) *Dänisch: Harry Potter og Dødsregalierne (''Harry Potter und die Tödlichen Insignien)'' *Englisch: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows *Estonisch: Harry Potter ja surma vägised *Färöisch: Harry Potter og arvalutir deyðans *Finnisch: Harry Potter ja kuoleman varjelukset *Französisch: Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort *Galizisch: Harry Potter e as reliquias da morte *Georgisch: ჰარი პოტერი და სიკვდილის საჩუქრები *Griechisch: Ο Χάρι Πότερ και οι Κλήροι του Θανάτου *Hindi: हैरी पॉटर और मौत के तोहफ़े (Hairī Pŏţar aur Maut kē Tōhaf) *Hebräisch: הארי פוטר ואוצרות המוות *Isländisch: Harry Potter og dauðadjásnin *Indonesisch: Harry Potter dan Relikui Kematian *Italienisch: Harry Potter e i Doni della Morte ''(Harry Potter und die Geschenke des Todes) *Japanisch: ''ハリー・ポッターと死の秘宝 **Hepburn-Transliteration: Harī Pottā to shino hihō *Katalanisch: Harry Potter i les relíquies de la Mort *Koreanisch: 해리포터와 죽음의 성물 (Harry Potter und die Relikte des Todes) *Kroatisch: Harry Potter i darovi smrti *Lettisch: Harijs Poters un Nāves dāvesti *Litauisch:'' Haris Poteris ir Mirties relikvijos'' *Mazedonisch: Хари Потер и Реликвиите на смртта *Malaiisch: Harry Potter dengan Azimat Maut *Marathi: हॅरी पॉटर अँड द डेथली हॅलोज *Niederländisch: Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood (Harry Potter und die Insignien des ''Tod''es) *Norwegisch: ''Harry Potter og Dødstalismanene (Harry Potter und die Talismane des Todes) *Persisch: هری پاتر و یادگاران مرگ (Harry Potter va yaadegaaraaneh marg) (übersetzt: ''Harry Potter und die Andenken des Todes) *Polnisch: Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci (Harry Potter und die Insignien des Todes, ausgesprochen: in'sɨgɲja 'ɕmʲjɛrʲʨ̑i) *Portugiesisch: **Portugal: Harry Potter e os Talismãs da Morte (Harry Potter und die Talismane des Todes) **Brasilien: Harry Potter e as Relíquias da Morte (Harry Potter und die Relikte des Todes) *Rumänisch: Harry Potter şi Talismanele Morţii (Harry Potter und die Talismane des Todes) *Russisch: Гарри Поттер и Дары Смерти (Harry Potter und die Geschenke des Todes) *Schwedisch: Harry Potter och Dödsrelikerna *Serbisch **Kyrillisches Alphabet: Хари Потер и реликвије смрти (Harry Potter und die Relikte des Todes) **Lateinisches Alphabet: Hari Poter i relikvije smrti (Harry Potter und die Relikte des Todes) *Slowakisch: Harry Potter a dary smrti *Slowenisch: Harry Potter in svetinje smrti *Spanisch: Harry Potter y las reliquias de la Muerte (Harry Potter und die Relikte des Todes) *Thailändisch: แฮร์รี พอตเตอร์ กับ เครื่องรางยมทูต *Türkisch: Harry Potter ve Ölüm Yadigarları *Ukrainisch: Гаррі Поттер і смертельні реліквії *Ungarisch: Harry Potter és a Halál ereklyéi *Vietnamesisch:'' Harry Potter và Bảo bối Tử thần'' (Harry Potter und die Wertvollen Geräte vom Gott des Todes / Harry Potter und die Tödlichen Wertvollen Geräte) Siehe auch *Harry Potter in Übersetzung en:List of titles of Harry Potter books in other languages es:Lista de los títulos de los libros de Harry Potter en otros idiomas Kategorie:Bücher (Reale Welt) Kategorie:Listen (Reale Welt) Kategorie:Übersetzungen (Reale Welt)